I Love Him, I Love Him Not
by Heather-chan
Summary: Sasuke comes back to see Sakura and to restore his clan with her. But, what he doesn't know is that he already has. Will he find out or will he stay in the dark? Read and find out. I don't own Naruto.
1. He's back

**Okay. Chapter one! Bolds are me talking, Italics are thoughts, and Bold Italics are innerselves.**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_'Wow...'_ I thought while half-heartedly stepping through the gate. The Hidden Leaf's gate. I hadn't stepped through this gate since

the time I was 13 and ran off to

that snake in hope of getting stronger and killing my brother. Well, I had already accomplished that task. I killed him in a battle to

the death along with the snake 'master'. I

had never relized that after my goal was completed I would still be unhappy. But why? I had done it. This time for real. It wasn't a

silly little dream that when I awoke made

me sour because I had relized the fact that it had not been the real thing. It was because I had left the most important thing here. In

the Hidden Leaf. I knew that I should

have stayed when I saw her last. She had come with Naruto and their _new_ team. She had changed. No longer the weak, annoying,

hopless girl I once knew. No, she was a

women. Her body had changed and gotten more womanly. She had also acquired great medical and phisical strenght. She had

changed completly._ 'Sakura'_ I think her

name.

Then, I remember the night before I left. The night Sakura gave herself to me. Her body and heart. Now I am 18 and returning?

Why am I doing this anyway? Cann't

I restore my clan without her? The answer is no. I am snapped out of my trance-like state when the Chuunin garding the gate

questioned me. "Sir? Sir?!? Please state

your name, age, village, and show me your passport." "Hn. Here." I slipped him some paper work on myself. I did not reconize

him. He must be new. Then, the gard started

to say something into his head set I could not understand. "S-so your an U-Uchiha!?!" He asked not beliving his papers or eyes.

"Hn. Uchiha _Sasuke_." I gave him my most

famous smirk. This time I heard him clearly on the head set. "Get the 5th, NOW!" and then a "Fine..." was heard and he sent me to

the hokage, Tsunade.

* * *

"So, I suppose you killed Itachi. Am I correct?" The 5th questioned. "Yes, I did." I responed. "Well, what brings you back then?"

"Well, I had no where else to go.

So, why not?" I answered. "You do know that you will be watched?" She asked "Yes, I am aware of that." I tell her. "Okay, but, I

need to call some one. Hold on." She

finished. I sat while she talked on the phone and hung up. "Okay, She will arive in a minute." Tsunade informed me. "Who?" I

blurted out/asked. "Ohh... just the Ansatsu

Senjutsu Tokushu Butai member assigned to you." She said with a grin. _'Great! The ANBU just had to get involved!'_ I thought

to myself. Then, a black cloked figure leaped

into the room through the window. "Sakura. You took longer than expected..." Tsunade said. Wait! _'Sakura!?!'_ I thought _'She's an_

_ANBU member?!?'_ Wow she had

changed since I saw her last! "Yes, Hokage-sama? You-" Sakura Stopped mid-sentence, "W-What is he doing here!?!" "Sakura,

I want you to gard him." The 5th stated

smoothly. "I-I can't. Not after what happened. I can't do that to Rin and Am-" She shouted but I cut her off. "Who's _Rin_?" I asked

coldly. Sakura's eyes go big at the

relization of what she just said in front of _him_. "N-n-no one?" She questioned her self. "Hn." Was all I said in responce to that

preformance.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_'I can't belive I just said that!'_ I thought to myself _'He almost found out about Rin and Ami! Who knows how he would have _

_taken it...'_ Well, Tsunade-sama did

always say, "The best way to hide from some one is to know where they are." So I guess it wouldn't be all bad... but, then I would

have to have Rin and Ami join me when

sleeping at the Uchiha compound... "I'll do it...for the village." I think aloud. "Thank you, Sakura!" The Hokage thanked me,

"Please show Sasuke were he will stay." I

nodded and walked out of the door, Sasuke trailing behind me as I led him to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"Well, this is where we will be staying..." I thought aloud. Then, two children about age five came busting through the door.

"Mommy!" They shouted in unison as

the jumped on me. Giggling I asked, "how did you know where I was?" "Grandma Tsunade told us!" Ami giggled to. Yes, they

called the hokage Grandma Tsunade

because she is my teacher, and to my children a grandmother. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sasuke gawlking at us. "What's wrong?" I ask, "Haven't you ever

seen a mother and her children before?" "Y-your children!?!" He was speachless after that. Rin and Ami are twins eventhough they

don't look alike. Rin looked almost

completly like her father. Black ravin hair down to her back and fair skin. The only diffrence was that she had my jade eyes. Ami

was the complete oppisite. My pink hair,

also down to her back, and fair skinned, but she had those black eyes of her father. Sasuke finnally broke the intense moment.

"Who's... who's the father...?" He looked

hurt for some odd reason. "I-I can't tell you..." I looked down. "Why not?" He asked me. "Because... it's complicated." I replied.

SMASH! A ball crashed through the window and was aiming for me. Then, a pink and a black blur pushed me out of the way.

The ball went through the oppisite

window and out of the house. "Mommy! Are you okay!?!" I heard Ami asking. When I opened my eyes I saw it. I looked into

Ami's eyes. The Sharingan. I shifted my head

and looked into the once jade eyes of my Rin. Now red with three coma shapes swimming. I, then jerked my head to look at

Sasuke. His face? _Priceless_. I guessed he

saw their eyes and found the answer to his question. Who was their father? The only Uchiha left. Uchiha Sasuke. The father was

him. "I-is that the... Sharingan?" He

studdered. I simply nodded. I was in shock. An Uchiha who studdered? No way. I have never seen it.

"So, then... they're my k-kids? I'm the father? How old are they? Are they both mine? No! Of course not! How could you have

two kids with me if we only did it

once?" He asked me all at one. "Sasuke, calm down! Yes, they're both yours. They're twins and are five years old." I answered all

of his questions. "Do they... know?" He

asked. "No..." I answered knowing he meant 'do they know i'm there father?' "Ohh... have you ever considered-" I got to my feet

and cut in. "Yes. I have." "Well... mabey I

could..." Sasuke suggested. "Look. I know that they want to know who their father is, but if I tell the truth-that you're their father-

you might abanden us...again." I looked at

them with loving eyes. "Wait, mommy? I thought you said daddy was on a very long mission?" Ami said. I'm stupid. I really am. I

mean-how could I not notice that they

were listening to every word we said and clung to it? "Yeah... you said that that man is our daddy..." Rin added, "So...

DADDY!!!!!" They both shouted as they ran up to

their supposed father and hugged him. "Uhh... I meant that your father was still on the mission!" I tried to lie. "Nope! He's right

here!" Ami giggled.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. Yays! Please review!**


	2. Today is full of surprises

**Okay Chapter 2!**

Well this is one of those situations inwhich when some one is to ask, "Are you okay?", you give them the death glare and say no. You're not okay! I mean - Who, in the name of tomatos, would be okay when they are being bombbarded by children they didn't even know they had? And then, you'll never guess what Sakura asked. That's right you guessed it. "Ohh, are you okay Sasuke-sama? You look as red as a tomato!" Sakura smiled. I gave her the 'You did not just ask that' glare.

"Ami? Rin? You can let go of him now." She helped. "Okay, Mommy!" Ami Responded releasing her father from her death grip, "Hey! Can daddy come over for dinner?" "We're staying here _with _daddy." Sakura responded. "C-can I show him how g-good of a ninja I am?" Rin, the more timid twin, asked. "Sure, but after supper." She told Rin.

"I better go bring the noodles to a boil..." Sakura left on that note. "W-wait! Mommy! C-can I help?" Rin ran after her mother. "So... it's just you... and me..." Ami tried to make conversation. "Hn," Was all I said in response. "Ami! We're out of tomatos. Could you go get more... with Sasuke?" Sakura informed/asked. "Okay Mommy!" Ami yelled in response, "Come on daddy! We need tomatos!" "Hn." And we were out of the door.

When we arrived at the store, Ami ran off... in the direction of the tomatos, I presume. Of course, this wasn't just running. No, it was hoping and gliding and fliping. "Ami!" I yelled after her. "Ohhh, daddy." Ami stopped., "Sorry. I forgot that you don't know where the tomatos are." "I know where they are." I told Ami. "Ohhh, yeah? Where?" She challenged. "Over there." I shot back while pointing to a stall with buckets of buckets of my favorite food. Or, tomatos.

"Your good." Ami stated, impressed. "Yeah, well lets go get those tomatos. How many should we get?" I thought alound. "Uhhh... Well since you're here, I think we should get...3 pounds..." Ami figured in her head. 3 pounds? Wow, she really likes tomatos... "Yeah. 3 lbs. That way we can eat some on the way home." She added. "Good idea." I agreed.

We went to the tomato stall and ordered our tomatos. I guess, no one knew that I knew they were staring at us. "Hn." I said to brake the silence. Once the tomatos were bagged, we were off.

When we steped into Sakura's house she called out,"Ami? You didn't eat any tomatos on the way home, did you?" "Nooo..."She lied - badly. "Ohh Yeah? Why don't you come in here then?" Sakura challenged. "Nooo... I don't think that's needed." Ami declined. "Okay...I'll just come in there!" Sakura came through the door way and caught sight of red juice around her pink haired daughter's mouth,"Ha! I knew it. And did Sasuke approve of this?" "Hn, no. She was out of control." I answered. "What do you mean, daddy? You ate some to!" Ami reminded me. "Thanks, Ami, you got me in trouble." I stated.

"That's okay. Dinner's done. I hope you two didn't spoil your appetites." Sakura added. Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. It was silent.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Not even the whisper of children. Most likely...it was the Uchiha. When he was around it was ... -uh- tense. Yeah, tense, that's the right word! He just made the atmoshere alot tenser than it should be. Sure, he has fangirls after him 24 hours a day, but they don't know what it's like to be around him for more than two seconds before they get...well let just say, what's coming to them.

While we were eating, there wasn't one word uttered. I guessed the two girls felt the arua around Sasuke. When we were done eating, Ami reminded me about showing Sasuke how good of ninjas they were.

Outside, I set up the training posts. "Ami. You can go first." I wanted to get her turn out of the way. "Okay, mum!" She agreed. Then, she was off. First, she threw her fist back ready to smash a... tree? Last time I saw her punch, she wasn't ready for a tree! I felt my stomach churn. Sasuke would laugh at her, most likely... I wasn't sure if I could watch, but I tried anyway.

Ami threw her fist back with all of her might. She had been practicing. Then when she was a foot away, she threw her fist at the tree with a chakra infused punch. SMAHSH! She did it. _Ami _did it. Proud? Hell, Yeah! I was that proud mother I had always wanted to be.

Of course, Ami wasn't finished just yet. No...she had just begun. Once the tree had become a pile of toothpicks, she threw a couple of shuriken at the training post I had set up. She nailed it. Each shuriken that she sent flying hit the middle of the target! Well... she _was_ at the top of her class. Then, she did something I never thought she could do. Yes. Even more suprizes...

She made some hand signs, drew in some breath, and leaned back. When she breathed out she sent fire coming with the air. An Uchiha's jutsu. Normally, when an Uchiha mastered it, they were considered an adult. But, the age of five? No that was not normal. Yet, the question remained. Where _did _she learn that jutsu?

_'I didn't teach her it... so who?'_ Then I realized who it had been. No other that Kakashi. A.k.a 'the copy ninja' by other countries. It just had to be. I'm sure he helped them activate their blood line eyes to. But, then, why didn't he tell me? That didn't matter now. What did was that Sasuke was amazed. Ha! I win.

And he didn't even see what Rin could do yet. Hah! The reason that they are so well trained no one knows. But they do learn very easily.

"Okay, mum! Rin can go now!" Wow Ami had been aroung Naruto way too much! I am glad that he helped her be come more talk-a-tive though... "Rin. Go on." I was pumped up for this. Rin was better at ninjutsu while Ami was better a tai. So, Kakashi most likely shown her more skilled jutsus...

Rin walked up to a training post and in her hand... I couldn't trust my eyes. "_Chidori!_" Rin yelled as she threw her chakra infused hand at the post and BAM! It, too, was split into a thousand small tooth picks! I knew it. Chidori... Kakashi again! Wow. No wonder they graduated so early.

Then she pulled off the mind transfer jutsu. Ino must have helped with that one. I was amazed just as much as Sasuke but I didn't want to show it to him...

**Yays! Ami and Rin are soooooooo cool! Please review! And give ideas. I will try to use them!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Crimson Tears

**Okay. Chapter 3! Yeah! I wonder if Rin can do anything else...**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

So, I was almost jumping for joy, but Sasuke was there. So I remained cool. I was hard though. Once Rin did the

Chidori my mouth almost dropped. Good thing, Sasuke wasn't looking. But, that wasn't all Rin could do, I soon learned... Once

she finished the mind-transfer jutsu on Ami, she did something else. She could also do the Nara clan's main jutsu. Her

shadow reached for Ami. It caught a hold of it and Ami copied her every movement. Well, Ino got Shikamaru to help with that.

Wow, I never knew that it would be so helpful to have those two married...

Yep, good old Ino. It wasn't soon until the showing off was over. The girls were hyped, even Rin was. It was late though.

So I tucked the girls in. When I went into the kitchen, Sasuke was there. It was to be expected. He was always quiet, but not

like this.

He was deep in thought. So much so, he didn't even hear me enter. I sat down across from him and his head shot up.

"Hey" I greeted him. "Hn..." He responded... I think. "What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't have him go nuts when he was to be

watched... "Hn... what happened... to us?" He asked. Wow. I didn't think he would ask any questions. "What is there to tell?

You got me pregnate.You left." I put it simply. "Yeah." He looked depressed. "Ami. She looks like you." He tried to make

some conversation. "And Rin looks like you." I shot back.

"I know..." He was never like this. _He_ agreed with _me_!? "Mabey... we could start over... and I could be a father

figure..." Oh. No _we_ arn't starting over! "How _could_ you? You left me on a bench, and you think you can just come and be in my

life again? In their lives? No! You can't erase what _you_ did! Can't you see that you killed me emotionally?!" "Sakura... I-" I cut

in. "Don't Sakura me! What you did can never be undone!" I slammed my fist on the marble table. "Sorry." He wasn't sorry. Or

at least, I didn't think he was. "You're _not_ sorry. And the thing is, You'll _never_ be sorry!" I burst into tears when the word never

was voiced. I ran into my room and slammed the door.

Sasuke was left alone. He was thinking. Battling his self. Didn't know if he should try to help me or leave me be.

It was raining. I grabbed my shoes and went into the kitchen. _He_ was still there. I slipped into my shoes and opened

the door. "Where are you going?" Sasuke just had to ask didn't he? "Where does it look like I'm going? Outside." I mouthed off.

"It's _raining_." He said. "I know." I said. "What will you be doing?" He questioned. "Going for a walk." I answered. "_Why_?" He

just wouldn't stop. "I don't have to tell you anything!" I slammed the door behind me.

I ran into the street. Tears staining my cheeks and the ground below me. I stood there. I wouldn't move. I couldn't.

Letting the rain cool me down, I sobbed. I didn't look up. Only when I heard foot steps, did I. In front of me stood a man.

Ravin hair and ebony eyes. He reached to me. I slapped his hand away. "What now?!" I couldn't look at him. He just stared at

me. It was like he had never seen me before.

"Look. Why don't you go away and leave me be. You've hurt me enough!" I couldn't take the pain anymore, "Sasuke,

can't you take the fact that I don't want you near the kids?!" He had a confused look on his face. "Don't give me that look. You

know what I'm talking about! Leave Ami and Rin alone!" Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my back. The world fadded. I passed

out. Blood stained the street we were standing on.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sasuke couln't take it. He went out side. He just had to find her. She could get hurt at this time of night. He ran across

the street and stopped in the middle. For underneath him was a puddle of blood. He was frozen. Questions race through his

head. _Could it be her blood? What happened? Will she be okay? Who did this to her? Where is she? What will happen to her _

_kids? How will we find this perv? Will we ever find her? Is this not her blood? Will people blame me? Will they lock me up? Will_

_any one believe me?_ He had no answers. He hated not having answers.

The police arrived in the morning.

**Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas. Who could have Sakura? Only I know! Ha! Please review and give ideas! If you think you know who hurt Sakura tell **

**me And I will tell you if you were right!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chains? Oh, Gebus

**Chapter...4! Okay. I'm sorry it took soooo long but my other computer died and so I only get like... 30 minutes a day for the next week. I know. It's soooo sad. Anyway, Here you go! Oh yeah, and ****Mizumi Sannin** **won! Yays for you Mizumi Sannin! This chapter has some spoilers. So if you haven't read manga chapter 390 and up, sorry. **

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Where am I...?" I asked myself. Looking around, I saw I was on a bed with black sheets and the room? It was pretty boring. That's when I started thinking... '_What_

_did I do last? Where was I? What happened? Are Ami and Rin okay? How did I get here? Why am I here? Who did this?'_ I had no answers. It was like it was one of those

dreams that you try so hard to recall ,but fail. I looked down to my feet and the memmories of last night flood back into my head. I see my soaked slippers and feel the

stabbing pain in my back. I slipped my hand over the wound. I flinched. It hurt soooo badly.

_Creek..._ I heard the door say to me. I looked up to see an approching clocked figure. He looked at me and I saw the red gleam in his eyes. The blood thirsty look

made me forget to beathe._ 'Didn't Sasuke say he killed him? Then why does he stand before me? Did he make a mistake?'_ The questions race though my mind as the

figure inched closer to me. What did he want?

Slowly I slipped my kuni knife out of the hidden pocket of my slipper. I had two more left. "Itachi." I spat at the man. "So you know me... this will make things

easier..." He said mostly to himself. "I thought Sasuke got rid of you." I contenued. "He _thought_ he did. Now Where was I...? Oh, yes. This is the part where you help me

kill Sasuke." Itachi regained his cool. "Ha! Like I would help an S-class missing nin. I'm no traitor!" I couldn't believe him! "Oh, not yet, but you will be... once you help me."

Itachi corrected. " Said I'm _not_ helping you! So why don't you just set me free. I think it would benifit us both." I provied. "No, you see, I'm not _asking_ for your help... I'm

_demanding_ it." He clearifyed. "Well, I'm not _asking_ for you to free me. I'm _demanding_ it." I mimiced Itachi's tone.

"Fine. The hard way it is." Itachi said as contenued stalking closer to his prey.** (He is**_** not**_** going to eat her! Gosh.)** He cluched me by my neck and suspended

me in the air. "Okay, here are the choices: Number one, You do as I say or number two, I kill your children. So what's your answer?" Itachi asked. "Neither. Here are your

choices: Number one, you let me go or number two, you let me go. Which do you prefer?" I asked through gasps. Itachi grunted and tosed me through the air. I hit the

ground with a thud.

"I'll ask you one more time. One... or two?" Itachi questioned. "N-number one..." I answered. I had no choice. If Sasuke were to get hurt... well it was his fault. I

wasn't the one who _thought_ I killed an S-class missing nin. And... I didn't want Ami and Rin to get into this.

"I see you're a smart one. Now here's what you're to do..." Itachi explained the plan to Sakura...

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura walsed into the hidden leaf making everyone's attention avert to her. She was dress most unusually. Her pink locks were curled and hanging to her

shoulders. Her tank top was a shade of black and her mini skirt was black as well. Itachi had talked her into this. He had said that Sasuke loved the color black on girls. If

only he had told Sakura this when she was 12...

"Hey. Would you tell me where I can find Sasuke?" She asked. "I-I thought you were missing..." Kiba said. "No. I just ran off." She explained. "But there was

blood..." "Oh, that. I stabbed myself with a kuni knife." Sakura explained futher. "Oh. Well he's at your house watching Ami and Rin." Kiba said. "Thanks, Kiba." Sakura

ran off.

**At Sakura's house...**

Sasuke was running back and forth and getting orders from the twins when the door opened. Sasuke heard some one

on the porch and went into position. Sakura slowly opened the door to be pushed onto the floor. Sasuke sat on top of her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Hey,

Sasuke. Where are the kids?" She asked. "There out side waitingto get picked up by Naruto... Where were you?" Sasuke

asked. "Not important. I've been thinking... mabey we should try..." Sakura trailed off. She did_ not_

want to do this. "Try? As in date?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Sakura answered.

"That's great!" Sasuke said. "Since the girls are gone now," Sakura could hear Naruto's car speed away, "Can we go out now? If so, I have some where special to

take you." Sakura said. "Sure." Sasuke agreed. Sakura took him to the room Itachi had told her to. The only thing to do now was stall.

"So... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura winced after the 'kun'. It felt horrid to say. Mabey like old times, but she felt bad about what she had instore for him. "Here we are. In

the place I'll-" Sakura stoped mid-sentence because the door opened. There was no one behind it. That was all part of the plan. Itachi was to appear behind Sasuke. Not

infront of him.

Sasuke whirled around to face the open door. Nothing. There was a small flicker of fear in his ebony eyes. There was

no trace of that flame as he turned to Sakura.

She _had_ always been good at acting. Sakura's jade eyes had gone wide. She was staring at the door with a look of fear on

her face. "S-s-Sasu-ke-ke-kun...?" She added more fear to the room as a shadow aproched Sasuke from behind...

"Sasuke, I'm sooo sorry for rejecting you. I'll always be in love with you." She faked as she added to the tense moment.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked for her. "You're... you're on fire!" Sasuke freaked. It was true. Sakura was disolving into a black

flame. _'Ha! Sasuke's scared out of his mind! Itachi _

_was right to have me fade away like this. But Sasuke...'_ the fake Sakura thought...

**Where the real Sakura is.**

"I can't _believe_ Itachi chained me up here!" Sakura said in rage, "All because I wouldn't go along with his plan!

Gebus, he's plan sucked anyway. Why would I use my body to get him there? I should have know he could make a copy of

me... I don't even know why he needs me here. I _demand _to be set free! Does any one hear me?!

Why does Itachi _want_ to kill Sasuke anyway? ANSWER ME, GEBUS! OMG, THIS SUCKS!"

**Sorry it's soooooooooo short... but I had to get it out. Kinda a twist a the end huh? Sakura is good! Yays for her! Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. The Purple Kimono

**Okay I''m finally on! Sorry for the super long wait! So here it is. Chapter 5! YAYS! Yet again, spoilers...**

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura lashed at the chains. "Why wont they break?" She muttered to herself. In the years Sasuke was away Sakura had learned to analyez every situation and what steps to take. Sakura took in a deep breath and exhaled. A flow of Sakura's chakra was sent into the chain. It followed its course into the wall where zapped the chain and wall apart. Sakura fell to the ground and so did the chains. She put the foot of the chains underneath her foot and pulled with all of her strength. They broke. "Okay. Time for the decoy!" Sakura had also learned genjutsu. She cast a genjutsu upon the room making in seem to hold Sakura by chains once again. She broke the bars on one of the room's windows and lept into the outside world. Sakura looked back through the, now, broken window. She could only host a blank look in her eyes when her genjutsu self was wildly trashing at the chains binding her.

"Suckers!" Sakura hissed as she lept through the thick trees in high hopes of saving her enemy. That wasn't something she would normally do...

**Where Sasuke is...**

Sasuke's eye's had gotten big as Sakura was engulfed by the black flame. Wait... hasn't he seen that flame before? Before he left the leaf... yes. That's one of Itachi's moves... _'ITACHI!'_ Sasuke spun on his heels to reveal a hidden Itachi. "I knew you were behind this!" Sasuke hissed as he reached for his weapon. "Foolish little brother, you still are too weak. You still don't have the same eyes as me... Oh well, I guess your eyes will have to do." Itachi said. "My, my eyes?" Sasuke asked confused. Itachi didn't answer Sasuke's question, instead he made some hand seals...

**Where Sakura is...**

Sakura was busy looking for Sasuke. If she was correct then Sasuke was in trouble... She wasn' t sure where he was, but she had a pretty good idea... The Uchiha hide out...

**The Uchiha hide out**

Sakura entered to find some odd cats... no trace of Sasuke... or Itachi. "Hello, dear..." An old cat said to Sakura. "Hello." Sakura was trying to be nice. "Why, dear, you must be cold." Sakura hadn't noticed but she was wearing only a long t-shirt... That Itachi. "Here." The old cat handed Sakura a black and purple kimono, "It'snot much but it will have to do." "Thank you" Sakura said then after a breif conversation she left.

**Where Sasuke is...**

"Wh-what?" Sasuke asked Itachi. "I- I" Itachi coughed up blood, "I only wanted to protect you..." "Then why did you almost kill me?" Sasuke questioned. "To...to kill that snake... I'm sorry... Sasuke..." Life faded from Itachi. Sasuke wasn't that good of condition either. He was badly wounded. _Crunch!_ Sakura had landed on leaves when she spotted Sasuke. "Sasuke... I-I was too late." Sakura let one single tear slid down her ivory cheek. "Sasuke... please forgive me..." She got down on her knees and sobbed. "I-I forgive you... Sakura..." Sasuke responded. "Sasuke! Your okay!" Sakura huged him. "Y-yea... but your kind of hurting me..." Sasuke said. "Oh, sorry." Sakura said as she started to heal him.

"So, where did you get my mother's kimono?" Sasuke said feeling much better. "Oh, this is your mother's? I got it from an old cat... sorry." Sakura said. "It's okay." Sasuke said. "So, Sasuke do you still want to get married?" Sakura asked.

**That was the last chapter. If you want to know if they got married, they did. Thank you all of my readers. I will still be writing my other fics so yeah.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
